The functions of the currently available electronic devices have been improved. To perform these functions well, the computation performance of electronic devices has been largely upgraded, so is the temperature in the electronic elements. The currently available heat dissipation module can remove heat generated by the electronic elements by a heat spreader, a vapor chamber, a heat pipe, or any combinations thereof, also a cooling fan is applied. However, the heat can be removed from the electronic elements by the heat dissipation module in the electronic devices, but it cannot be dissipated out of the electronic devices. Therefore, water cooling heat radiation module is used to dissipate the heat in the electronic devices. The water cooling heat radiation module includes a water cooling head and a water cooling heat dissipation structure. Also, a circulation passage is provided between the water cooling head and the water cooling heat dissipation structure to connect the water cooling head and the water cooling heat dissipation structure via pipes, such that a cooling water can be circulated. The water cooling head has a heat exchange surface, which is in contact with the electronic elements to transfer the heat. The heat is transferred to the cooling water by the heat exchange surface and taken away, and then the cooling water carries the heat out of the water cooling head and flows into the water cooling heat radiation structure. The heated cooling water is flowed back and forth by an operation of the water pump of the water cooling head to cool down the electronic elements. Still, the water cooling head must have compact volume to meet the restricted space in the electronic devices. It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an improved water cooling heat radiation device and module thereof to overcome the drawbacks and problems in the conventional water cooling heat radiation device.
Furthermore, there are multiple-complicated passages must be arranged in the water cooling heat radiation structure to enhance heat dissipation efficiency. However, the conventional water cooling heat radiation structure has a plurality of hollow flat pipes, each of which has two ends, respectively, connected to water reservoirs. A plurality of heat radiation fins is disposed among the hollow flat pipes, which are flexible and correspondingly connected to outer side of the flat tubes at junctions therebetween by welding. The two water reservoirs are also connected to the connected flexible heat radiation fins and the flat tubes by welding to form the water cooling heat radiation structure. It is clear that the conventional water cooling heat radiation structure has no complicated passage to effectively dissipate the heat generated by the electronic elements and the heat radiation fins can be easily damaged to cause a malfunction of the water cooling heat radiation structure.